Problem: Last Monday, Stephanie's parents gave birth to twins and named them Tiffany and Ben. When they were first born, Tiffany weighed 7.25 pounds and was 21.5 inches tall, and Ben weighed 8.81 pounds. How much did the babies weigh in total?
Solution: To find the weights of the 2 babies, we need to add their weights together. Tiffany's weight + Ben's weight = total weight. ${7}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ Together, the babies weigh 16.06 pounds.